


In That Case

by HansonPhreek



Series: Gift Ficlets [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 55 Fiction, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-30
Updated: 2008-04-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco finds Harry doing something despicable… But is it really that bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In That Case

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Written using the prompt of “’porn’ but without it being pr0n”.  
>  **Warnings:** M/M relationship, dialogue only  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

“What are you looking at, Harry?”

“Huh? Oh, just some porn…”

“What?!?”

“Oh come on Draco, it’s just pictures.”

“That is just so wrong. I will not stand here and watch you looking at such an abomination!”

“But it’s a blond and a brunet!”

“Oh, well in that case, move over. I want to see.”


End file.
